Species featured in the WOLFHOUND series
This is list of creatures and species that are featured in the WOLFHOUND Series. Celestial-class Angel is both the name of the species and rank for Celestial-class beings. Universal abilities of Angels (celestials); *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Survivability - One of the Supernatural-class abilities that all Angels possess is Supernatural Survivability. All Angels are extremely hard to kill and can survive massive and even horrific injuries. *Blindness Immunity - Angels cannot become blind *Pure Light Manipulation - All Angels have the ability to use Pure Light - allowing them augment healing or a life-force, purify a mortal, or induce fertility *Ultimate Burning - The ability to burn anything even objects that normally cannot be burnt *Holy Fire - All Angels have the ability to produce and manipulate Holy Fire. However, Holy Fire can only destroy those who are evil at heart. *Wing Manipulation - All Angels can manipulate their wings for purposes such as combat, flight, or retracting and extending them. *Agelessness - Upon entering adulthood; Angels become Ageless. *White Fire Manipulation - Angels can manipulating White Fire and use it to heal or restore objects to their original state. *Fire Immunity - All angels are immune to Fire except Holy Fire Weaknesses of Angels; *Mortality - Despite being very hard to kill; Angels can be killed if their body is completely destroyed, their essence is destroyed, or if their internal organs are destroyed. *Deities - Deities can kill other Deities (except the Almighty), and any celestial-class beings *Michael's Sword - Michael's Sword can kill anything except Deities, Devils, and Michael himself. *Enochian Stake - A Human can make an Enochian Stake by carving Enochian symbols into a piece of wood, fill in the symbols with Kraken Ink, and use the wood of a tree that grows in the dark. An Angel can be killed by an Enochian Stake. Seraphs A Seraph is an Angel of the highest order. They have a total of six wings and are twice the size of Archangels. Seraphs while having the universal abilities of Angels and their weaknesses. They also have several unique abilities; *Holy Fire Immunity - Seraphs are the only known creatures in existence to be immune to Holy Fire *Destructive Countenance - Seraphs can cause destruction to their enemies should said enemy see their face. *Sacred Light Manipulation - Seraphs are one of the few celestial-class creatures that use Sacred Light. This ability allows them to banish foes, incinerate them, heal, induce life, or summon the deceased, entities of light, and/or angels. Seraphs have only one weakness and that is it they can only be killed by Deities. Cherubs Cherubim are second to Seraphim. In contrary to belief; Cherubs only have one face and unlike other Celestial-class beings; Cherubs can ascend to Godhood as Cupid was able to become a God. Angels and Archangels can become a Cherub by conducting the Cherub Trials. *Electricity Generation *Light Generation *Fire Generation Ophans Ophanim are third amongst the First Spheres of the Angel Hierarchy. While they appear the least in the series; their presence remains strong. Their abilities include; *Fire Manipulation **Fire Aura *High-Speed Flight *Sleeplessness Second Sphere Angels The Second Sphere Angels consist of the Dominions, Virtues, and the Powers. Each of them have the same abilities as each other despite being at different position of the Angel Hierarchy. They mostly have the same abilities that all Angels share with exception of Virtues Abilities of a Virtue are; *Angel Resurrection - Virtues are the only type of Angels that can resurrect First sphere angels. Principalities The highest-ranking Celestial of the Principalities. They share the universal weakness and abilities while they have several unique weaknesses. *Principality Crown - If a Principality's crown is destroyed or damaged; a Principality will lose half of their knowledge in art and science. *Principality Sceptre - If a Principality's sceptre is destroyed or damaged; they'll be forced back to the Higher Realms Principalities are tasked with making orders such as the Anti-Nephilim and Anti-Cambion Order which is to prohibit mating of Angel-kind with Humans as well as Demons with Humans. Rulers are tasked with enforcing the Orders and the Commandments. Archangel and Angel Archangel is second to Principalities and rank above Angels. They're are only ever seven Archangels at a time and they can be promoted to Second Sphere or First Sphere via rigorous trials and testing, or a show of true faith. Angels are the lowest of the Spheres and can also be promoted to higher levels by a show of true faith or trails and testing. The Archangels and Angels as a whole don't have unique abilities, but individually they have may have abilities of their own. Dark creatures Creatures that reside in the underworlds, as a result of cursed objects, or other means are referred to as Dark Creatures. Hell-born Demons Hell-Born Demons otherwise known as just Demons are strongest all variations of Demons including Tartarus-born Demons and Helheim Demons. Universal abilities and weaknesses Hell-born Demons have a couple of universal weakness and abilities. These abilities include; *Longevity - Demons can live for a very long time. *Regeneration - Demons are able to heal and regenerate from almost any attacks executed on them. *Fear Attraction and Consumption - All Hell-Born Demons can detect any fear directed at it and consume a living creature's fear to empower themselves. Their weaknesses include; *Cast Iron - Cast Iron is toxic to Demons and can scar them permanently. *Angelic Weapons - Demons can be killed by Angelic Weapons *Ripper Soul Bound weapons - Weapons with a Ripper's soul bound to it can kill a Hell-Born Demon. *LX15.12 - The WOLFHOUND Empire used their Amalgamation Device along with several other objects to fuse Angelic Brass with Cast Iron, Chlorine, and Salt to create bullets capable of wounding and killing demons known as LX15.12 or Anti-Demon Bullets. *Chlorine - Like Cast Iron; Chlorine is toxic to Demons and can be used to prevent them from entering certain locations. Shrieker Demons The generic variant of the Hell-born Demons. As their name suggests they're a demon that lets out an earing piercing shriek in order to disorient their enemies before killing them. Abilities *Nausea Inducement - Shriekers can induce painful nausea to anyone that hears its shriek. *Compass Sense - Shriekers can sense direction like a compass. Weaknesses *Salt - Shriekers can't cross salt and can severely hurt them. Spirits Spirits otherwise known as Phantoms are common in series and their multiple variants of spirits each of them different while they possess several universal weaknesses. Most spirits are incorporeal while spirits like Water Sprites are corporeal until they reach their "lifespan". Several spirits include; *Vengeful Spirits *Water Sprites *Helwalkers *Limbo Spirits *Oniphants *Hungry Ghosts Other species Other species include Humans and Extraterrestrial-kind along with Ultra-terrestrial. Senectotatum Senectotatum are species that are capable of Respawning at almost any death. They are result of Phoenix Lice infecting a Human and turning them into a Senectotatum Prime. Due to the nature of their existences; they are usually hunted by other Supernatural and non-Supernatural beings. Powers and Abilities *Respawning - Senectotatums can respawn after almost any form of death. *Enhanced Strength - Senectotatum Primes are considerably stronger than regular Senectotatums and are capable of tossing a fully grown man three feet in the air. *Death Sense - Senectotatums don't remember their death, but for five days only they are able to sense when they are about to die. *Biological Mimicry - Senectotatums can mimic the biology of a Human making them indistinguishable to humans on both the genetic level and physical appearance level. Trapping, Harming and Banishing *Sodium perborate - Sodium perborate is capable of temporarily blinding a Senectotatum. *Sunblock - Sunscreen on a Senectotatum makes them more susceptible to sunburn. Killing *Mortality - Senectotatums are mortal but unlike most Mortal creatures they can respawn. *Old Age - A Senectotatum cannot respawn if they die from old age. Draugr Draugr are a race of undead creatures similar to Zombies with prime differences are have a level of intelligence and are able to use weapons, armor, and understand basic commands while also appearing as grey. They are generally undead Aseir or Vanir, but can also be undead Humans, Vampires, Faerie-folk, and other creatures. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Durability - Draugr can survive most brutal attacks. *Burrowing - Draugr can burrow in the ground and quickly traverse difficult terrains. *Cold Immunity - Draugr are immune to cold environments. Weaknesses *Excessive Damage - Draugr can be immobilised or killed by excessive damages to their body. *Destruction of Body - The Draugr can be killed if their bodies are destroyed. *Greek-Fire - Greek-Fire seems to have the ability to instantly kill any Undead being including Draugr. Zombies Zombies are the traditional form of the undead are mostly generate via magic. They can be any creatures or deceased individual. Powers and Abilities Zombies possess the traditional abilities of a Zombie while having some unique abilities depending on the magic-user that converted them. Such as Kokabiel's zombies being able to wield weapons or use specified abilities. Kokabiel's Zombies *Darkness Mortar - Kokabiel rose mammoths as undead Siegebeast that use Dark Energy as mortar attacks. *Dark Energy Weaponry - Kokabiel's Zombies uses weapons that weaponise Dark Energy as weapons. Weaknesses *Brain Destruction - Destroying the brain of a Zombie can kill them. *Fire - Zombies can be killed by fire and can be instantly killed by Greek-fire. Ultra-terrestial species More commonly known as Faeries are genus of creatures with similarity and similar behaviour to Fairies - hence why the term Faery. Elves Universe-300 Elves Elves (faerie dryadalis simplex) that migrated to the Wolf's Den are from Universes 300 to 316. Due to lack of Supernatural abilities or powers of any kind; they universes with never given an M designation. They are mortal just like Humans and one of three main races in the WOLFHOUND Empire; the other's being Human and Vampire. Subspecies of Elves include; *Easter Elves (Faerie Dryadalis Simplex Ultimate Cena) *Valentine's Elves (Faerie Dryadalis Simplex Dies Valentini) *Halloween Elves (Faerie Dryadalis Simplex Consecrat Vesperum) *Christmas Elves (Faerie Dryadalis Simplex Nativitatem) Mystic Elves Mystic Elves (Faerie Dryadalis) are a species of Elves from Universe-M02. Unlike that non-supernatural brethren - they possess unique abilities and traits. Mystic Elves tend to look down upon regular Elves and even mock their naming conventions and their lack of power. Tree Elf Tree Elves (Faerie Dryadalis Arbor) are distant relatives of Mystic Elves. Fairy The actual race of Fairies (Faerie Sapient) inhabit numerous M-class Universes such as Universe-M02. They possess high-level intelligence and high-level Fairy Magic. Powers and Abilities *Faery Magic - The Fairies of Universe-M02 are the most powerful practitioners of Faery Magic. *Size Alteration - Most Fairies including Universe-M02 can shift from the size of a Human to the size of fireflies. *Flight - Fairies can sprout wings to fly. *Metal Creation - Fairies from Universe-M02 can create new-types of Metal from nothing but their magic and even determine their properties. *Werebeast and Vampirism Immunity - Fairies are immune to Therianthropy and Vampirism based afflictions. *Procreation Manipulation - Fairies can use their powers to allow a being to procreate with another being even they can't naturally procreate with each other. Trapping and Banishment *Iron - Iron can ward off Fairies. *Insults - All except Universe-M02 Fairies can be deflated and even lose their cheerful spirit if they are insulted. *Werebeast Bite - While Fairies are immune to all forms of Werebeast bites; they can be paralysed until the bacteria has left their system. Killing *Magic - Fairies can be killed most forms of Magic. *Mortality - Fairies are still mortal and can be killed by most conventional methods. Bluecap Bluecaps are Faeries that inhabits mines and appears as a small blue flame. If miners treat them with respect, the bluecaps lead them to rich deposits of minerals. Powers and Abilities *Faery Magic - Bluecaps are moderate practitioners of Faery Magic. **Blue Fire Manipulation - Bluecaps produce Blue Flames as a opposed to regular Fire. *Regeneration - Bluecaps have a healing factor that surpasses the healing Factor of a Fairy. *Self-Hydration - Bluecaps do not require water to Hydrate. *Near-invulnerability - Bluecaps are capable survive most fatal injuries. *Localisation - Bluecaps can locate mines and any minerals in said mine. *Size Alteration - Bluecaps can shift between the size of a Firefly to a Human-size. *Flight - Bluecaps are capable of Flight. Trapping, Weaknesses, and Banishment *Iron - Iron can ward off Bluecaps. *Altitude Sickness - If a Bluecap stays in their Human-size for too long - they'll get Altitude Sickness. *Sugar-rich drinks - Sugar-rich drinks to a Bluecap is similar to alcohol. Killing and Harming *Water - Water is toxic to Bluecaps and can end up killing them if left in their system. *Dwarven Pickaxes - Dwarven Pickaxes can seriously maim a Bluecap. *Copper - Copper can be used to instantly kill a Bluecap. Therianthropy Therianthropy or Were-creatures are known to exist in the series which began with the Weredingoes. Therianthropies are either born or made. Weredingoes were the original therianthropy but after turning a Wolf into a Wolfwere - the Wolf strain was born and gave birth to Werewolves. Weredingo Powers and Abilities *Infectious Bite - If a weredingo bites Human that Human will become a Weredingo. **Creature-Were - If a Weredingo bites an animal that such as a Wolf that animal will become a Creature-Were. *Esoteric Moonlight - The moonlight of an Esoteric Moon can magnify the physical abilities of a Weredingo and make them God-like. *Enhanced Strength - Weredingoes are capable of tossing a fully grown Human across a hallway of a small house. *Enhanced Reflexes - Weredingoes have sharp reflexes. *Enhanced Senses - Weredingoes are able to see, hear, and smell better than either Humans or Dingoes can. *Silver Immunity - All Therianthropes are immune to Silver. *Near-Invulnerability - While in their Dingo form; they become immune to traditional methods of death. Harming, Weakening, and Trapping/Banishing *Iron Sand - Iron sand irritates Therianthropes. *Cannabis - Cannabis is toxic to Weredingoes and most canine and feline-based Werebeasts and can put them into a coma. *Ivy - Ivy makes canine and feline-based Werebeasts ill. *Philodendrons - Can cause intense pain to canine and feline-based Werebeasts. *Rubber tree plants - Decreases a canine/feline-based Were-creatures appetite. *Aloe Vera - Cause Lethargy in most Were-creatures and especially in canine-based Were-creatures. *Asparagus Fern and Chinese Evergreen - Causes excessive drooling to most canine/feline-based were-creatures. Killing *Mortality - Were-creatures are generally mortal and can be killed by most traditional means. *Lilies, Sago Palms, and Lantana - Are highly toxic and fatal to canine/feline-based Were-creatures. *Lead - While in their Dingo form; they can be instantly killed by Lead. *Were-creature Baits - A specialised bait that can kill Were-creature in their transformed state. Terrestrial Terrestrial is the term adopted by all species that belong to the "Homo" genus. Such as Homosapiens (Humans) and Homovigilia (Patrolmans). Protohuman Protohumans are a type of terrestrial that first appeared 900'000 years before the Great Division (Big Bang) and disappeared 101'920 years before the Great Division. Protohumans were the dominate race during the period with several of them acquiring Godhood such as Zeus. It was originally thought that all remaining Protohumans were merged with the remain Ganoids following Ragnarok into the Summi Regis, but it was later revealed that the remaining racial groups escaped to the Realm of Olympus in order survive the past extinction events. Racial Groups of Protohumans *Dactyls *Amazons *Anthropopages *Gargareans *Lotus-eaters *Pygmies *Uman (Roman Pantheon) *Albogum (Egyptian Pantheon) *Lapiths *Curetes Ganoids Ganois was a race of Pre-Great Division Humanoids. However, unlike Vanirs, Aesirs, and the Protohumans - their features weren't all human as they possessed several features of post-Great Division Humans such as elephant trunks or cat whiskers. Patrolmans Patrolman (plural; Patrolmans) are a race of hermaphrodites that overseer and patrol the Multiverse. The Patrolman race were created as a result by merging all remaining Protohumans and Ganoids together and alerting the appearance slightly - thus giving birth to the Summi Regis of the Multiverse Patrolman - making one of the oldest being in existence. Powers and Abilities *Supernatural Intelligence - Patrolmans are considered to be the smartest creatures in the Multiverse. Weaknesses *Iron Spear coated with Gorgon venom - An Iron Spear coated with Gorgon Venom can instantly kill a Patrolman. Vampires Vampires (Homo Sanguis) are considered to be part of the "Homo" genus due to their species originating as Humans. They're a three different variants such as the Ancient Vampires (commonly called the Old Ones), Traditional Vampires, and the modern variation simply known as Vampires. To become an Ancient Vampire; one must commit suicide with Vampire blood in their system. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Condition - Vampires are faster and stronger than Humans. *Infectious Bite - The bite of all Traditional Vampires and their modern variations are infectious and if left untreated. *Agelessness - All Vampires are ageless after becoming 21. *Invulnerability - All Vampire variants are immune to most traditional forms of fatal attacks and injuries. *Flight - Turned Vampires have the ability to fly. *Fog control - Turned Vampires can create or control Fog. Banishing, Trapping, and Protection *Witching Hour - Ancient Vampires cannot harm or kill the innocent between 3 am and 3:30 am and can only go after criminals. *Mustard Seeds – The Old Kind cannot enter a roofed structure that has been sprinkled with Mustard Seeds *Invitation - All variants of Vampires require invitation to enter a residence. *Running Water – The Old Kind cannot cross or enter Running Water *Consecrated Ground – The Old Kind cannot walk on consecrated ground *Holy Water – Holy Water will ripple in the presents of an Ancient Vampire and will even permanently immobilise them if splashed onto them. *Rosary – Ancient Vampires cannot interrupt Religious services and they can be banished from the area via Rosary. *Garlic – Garlic can overpower the sense of smell of Vampire and Traditional Vampire. *Crosses made from Aspen – An Aspen-made cross can prevent Vampires from entering certain rooms and even force them out of the room. *Arithmomania – Traditional Vampires feel the strong urge to count Poppy seeds, or millets Harming and Killing *Wood - Pure Vampires and Turned Vampires of the modern variety can be killed by Wood. *Sunlight - Traditional Vampires and their modern variety can be killed by Sunlight. Ancient Vampires only experience indescribable pain from Sunlight. *Sunlight Protection Tag - A mandatory tattoo required by all WOLFHOUND soldiers, but as an unintended side-effect for Vampires is that they become mortal while the tag is on their body. *Angel/Nephilim Blood - The blood from an Angel or Nephilim is toxic to Vampires. *Decapitation - Other than the blood of an Angel or Nephilim; Decapitation is the only other sure-fire way to kill Ancient Vampires. *Aspen Stake to the Heart - Traditional Vampires can be killed by driving a Stake made of Aspen through their heart. *Hawthorn and Ash – While it doesn’t kill Ancient Vampires – it paralyses them. *Aspen ashes – Aspen ashes can cause skin irritation to the Old Kind *Rose Thorns - Traditional Vampires and their modern variants can be wounded by Rose Thorns. However, they can heal from injuries sustained from Rose Thorns. *Untreated Wounds - Also called Untreated Wound Sickness among Vampires. If a Traditional Vampire and regular Vampire have an untreated wound they'll become weak and aggressive before dying. *Blood Deprivation - If Vampires go too long without Blood; they'll become animalistic and any longer can cause them to starve to death. Humans In the WOLFHOUND series there are two types of Humans. Adam-descent and Lilith-descent. Lilith-descent are Humans with Neanderthal DNA as result of Lilith producing a Human-Neanderthal Hybrid. The Neanderthal was mostly bred out of the Lilith-descents resulting in the belief that Humans evolved from Apes. Adam-descent are Pure Humans with no genetic similarities to Apes. Currently in Universe-00 there are 90℅ of Lilith-descent and 10℅ of Adam-descent humans respectively.